


The Summit

by magos186



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Episode: S2E9 - Max in the City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magos186/pseuds/magos186
Summary: What if Max had his own plan for the Summit? A plan that no one could have predicted.





	The Summit

**Author's Note:**

> Not trying to spoil this, but regarding the warning...I'm putting it because even though I hate Tess, she is, I guess, a major character.

“You’re all witnesses. Kivar tried to be reasonable. He tried to extend a hand of peace,” Nicholas spat with an angry sneer on his face, though inside he was grinning. Before he could say anything further, two cloaked figures entered the room, one from each end. They moved with a speed no human could possess as the one behind Nicholas placed a collar around his neck as the other placed a set of thick cuffs around Lonnie and Rath’s arms, tying them together. While they were doing this, Max placed a collar around Tess’s neck. All members of the summit got to their feet as four poles sprang up from the junk material lying on the ground and those that were cuffed were suddenly tied to the poles. 

“What is going on here?” Sero demanded.

“I am the High King and I was not finished speaking,” Max said authoritatively. The two cloaked figures came to his sides, one on his right and one on his left, standing just slightly behind his shoulders. 

“Your majesties,” the tallest figure, the one on Max’s right said, bowing, “We apologize for the interruption and the deception.”

“What deception?” Larek asked.

“Mine,” Max said. “Forgive me for playing the naïve child, but I needed to know Kivar’s plan before we could proceed. Those four are traitors who will be dealt with.”

“Traitors?”

“Perhaps you’ll allow me to give you a history lesson. I was responsible for Rath’s untimely death. I had received word from a spy with a location of the enemy’s forces, as well as where their leader resided. I sent my best men, Rath included, to eradicate the threat. Nik’ove,” he said as he pointed at Nicholas, “was Vilandra’s personal guard. He became obsessed with her. He wanted her for himself and so when he found out our plan, he ran off to Kivar to warn him. He believed with Rath out of the way he could have my sister for himself.”

“And Rath died in that battle,” Kathana said softly, sadly.

“Nik’ove killed him himself. He told my sister that it was my fault her betrothed died. He manipulated her, turned her against me. She wanted me to be punished, but did not have the strength to do it herself. She used Kivar to do her dirty work. Kivar promised he’d let Ava live. She was pregnant. But when the time came, he fired on her first. Vilandra took the killing blow meant for her. Kivar became enraged. He slaughtered my wife before finally killing me. The rest you know, that we were reborn and sent to Earth for our safety until we could return home. What you do not know is that there were two sets of hybrids created. One was flawed, the other was not. Those two,” he said as he pointed at Lonnie and Rath, “were from the flawed set. We are the true royals,” he said as he gestured to himself and the two beside him. They removed their cloaks to reveal a man and a woman in full Antarean battle armor, swords on each hip. The woman’s armor was a deep purple while the man’s was a dark shade of blue. 

“Rathinkinoa’ar,” Kathana whispered reverently, her avatar moving without thinking, stopping in front of the man in blue. She reached up, placing her left hand on his left shoulder, smiling when he did the same. He lowered his head and placed their foreheads together. A connection instantly formed between them. _“I’ve missed you little brother,”_ she thought to him as images and feelings passed between them. Several moments later, the two disconnected, both smiling at each other before Kathana moved back to the others. “Please explain what you have done to them and why,” she asked, gesturing to the prisoners.

“The cuffs are of my own design,” Rathinkinoa’ar, aka Michael, said. “Each has a trithium amplification generator built in, but it focuses it’s energy inward, preventing only those wearing it from using their abilities. You know why Nik’ove is tied up, my copy is there because he has been manipulated by the copy of Vilandra. They both want to go home and she has tricked him and conned him into doing her bidding, including killing their copy of Zan. She’s made a deal with Nik’ove to get herself alone off this planet. As for Tess, well, she has a deal of her own. She has been using her abilities in an attempt to brainwash King Zan into loving her so that she can get pregnant and present his heir to Kivar. She has betrayed us all. For their treason, the punishment is death. Are there any objections?”

No one in the room made a sound, and though the prisoners tried to object, their voices could not be heard. Michael made his way to them, slowly pulling his sword from its sheath. He moved to Tess first. “Know that I take no pleasure in this,” he said softly as he killed her quickly. By the time he had moved to Lonnie, her body had turned to dust. “You are unfit to use the name,” he merely said before separating her head from it’s body. He said nothing to Rath as he killed him, but he saw acceptance and regret in his eyes. Finally, Michael moved to stand in front of Nik’ove. “I should have done this years ago. If I had the time, I’d peel the skin from your flesh inch by agonizing inch. You should be grateful that I will give you a quick death.” When he stepped away, he kicked Nicholas’ head away from himself. Moments later, he turned to dust, as did the others.

“Here is what will happen,” Max said as Michael moved back to his side. “Kivar will give up. He will surrender himself and all his minions within seventy-two hours. If he does not, we will return home and we will slaughter every one of them. Larek, old friend, when you return home, please copy the memory of this meeting and send it to Kivar. Only when he has been dealt with, will there be peace once again.”


End file.
